1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device, such as a bag, for transporting equipment from one location to another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous methods for transporting gear, including self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) bottles, involved using webbing wrapped around the bottle tops, hauling a rope with the bottles attached to one or more rings, or manually carrying the bottles. The latter two methods can be cumbersome for the user, who often may be firefighting personnel. They also may require the use of the user's hands, which may prevent the user from carrying additional equipment, performing additional manual tasks, or doing something as simple as holding a handrail for support while climbing stairs.
In addition, while the first method may result in an apparatus that the user can carry without the use of hands, e.g., over a shoulder, it too has disadvantages. For example, the webbing may become tangled, requiring that the user spend time straightening it out instead of moving gear. Additionally, the webbing may become caught on the wearer's equipment, making it more difficult for the user to shed it if needed, or one some other structure such as a door handle, which may impede the user's progress, cause the user to lose his balance, or otherwise create a hazard for the user.
What is needed is a carrying apparatus that overcomes the drawbacks described above.